


傻子

by ENER01



Series: 傻子 [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, jark
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENER01/pseuds/ENER01
Summary: 嘉宜ABO 小妈文学





	傻子

A.

朴珍荣帮忙给段宜恩找了个干活的人，是个叫斑斑的泰国小孩，beta。  
“早上不用做早饭，午饭前来早点陪那个傻子玩一会然后做饭，两三天打扫一次，时间在午饭后。每天做完晚饭你就可以走了，午餐和晚餐你可以和我们一起吃也可以出去吃。”段宜恩先给小孩签了个让他满意的工资，然后才开始讲条件。“你也可以只来做饭，时间很自由，不过不能留宿。怎么样？”  
“可以的！”小孩美滋滋地答应了。

斑斑不是专门做家政的，是勤工俭学的学生，没什么消息外泄的渠道，很好。斑斑很聪明，不多嘴的绝不多嘴，很好。斑斑和小傻子蛮玩得来，很好。斑斑做饭还不错，家务也做得挺仔细，很好。  
段宜恩对斑斑很满意。

B.

段宜恩怀到二十二周的时候就开始水肿，本来就细的小腿其实肿了也不明显，但还是涨得难受。  
准妈妈群里又聊得热火朝天，一群都快到妊娠晚期的o实在是没什么事情可干，在群里天南海北地聊。段宜恩不怎么在里面讲话，但会窥屏，他有时候看着疯狂晒a的o们还会怀疑自己进的是不是什么秀恩爱群。  
[大家有没有水肿啊？我已经开始了…怎么才能消得快点？]  
段宜恩敲了一行字发送，很快就有人回他。  
[小段你这么早啊？我二十六周了还没有水肿呢]  
[水肿没什么的，注意休息很快就消了的]  
[最好还是叫你家a给你揉揉，舒服一点也消得快嘛。我老公也是这样每天晚上给我揉腿的。]  
[哎哎，小陈你又来，跟谁不知道你老公疼你似的]  
……  
眼看着群里的画风又转到秀恩爱上了，段宜恩无奈地关了界面。  
让你家a给你揉揉……段宜恩看了一眼坐在客厅地上拼拼图的傻子叹了口气——那他还不如买台自动按摩器。

C.

段宜恩的培训班快结课了，也有人好奇问起过他的alpha，说是怎么这么久了也没来接送过？段宜恩笑了下说自己单身，然后激起了一群准妈妈的母性，从此关照就没少过，什么自己买多了的婴儿用品吃不了的补品都有意无意地给他塞，反倒是段宜恩怪尴尬的，比他大几岁的姐姐给他送就算了怎么和他同龄甚至还小一两岁的也给他送啊？  
唉，这该死的魅力。段宜恩思考良久之后这么说。

D.

但很奇怪。段宜恩觉得很奇怪。  
因为怀孕的原因身体必不可免地产生了一些变化，但这次很奇怪。  
为哺乳做准备的乳房早就开始慢慢变大，但还没有像最近一样变得这么……敏感。

就连柔软的衣料蹭一下也觉得瘙痒，更不用说触碰。段宜恩早就醒了，可小傻子还圈着自己熟睡，发硬的乳头蹭着alpha的手臂让段宜恩难耐得想哭。  
“嘉嘉…哈…你快起来！”段宜恩推着王嘉尔的脑袋，小傻子唔唔了一声迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼，看见Mommy就要凑上去亲亲。Omega胸口被贴上来的alpha压到，段宜恩涨得更难受了。  
被alpha一口亲在脸颊的Omega抓住了对方的手放到自己胸口，抖着声音讲嘉嘉你摸摸它。  
小傻子听话地在Mommy刚发育起来的乳房上揉捏，胀痛和酥麻的感觉终于盖过了难捱的痒，omega软着身体呜咽，说好宝宝你再轻一点。

被人揉胸揉到后面流水，放在以前段宜恩绝对不会相信这是自己做出来的事情。但现在湿得一塌糊涂的是他，信息素漫了一屋子把alpha诱导发情了的也是他。  
“Mommy，嘉嘉是不是又要治病了？”小傻子把硬挺的性器往mommy腿间挤，被护着肚子的omega推开，然后翻身坐了上来。  
用后穴接纳alpha的前一瞬段宜恩居然还有时间想自己的孕期是不是可以同房，确认安全之后omega把alpha的性器整根吞入。  
“这次是嘉嘉给Mommy治病。”

E.

但怀孕做爱真的很累。后入不可以，一般的躺姿也不方便，几乎只能用骑乘。  
小mommy带着他六个月的宝宝一起在daddy的大东西上做运动，累得腿根都发软。  
段宜恩一手托着肚子，一手撑着床，已经没有力气再去吞吐屁股里的东西了。他拉着alpha的手说嘉嘉你抱抱我吧，我好累。小傻子就真的乖乖地起身要抱Mommy，性器一下子又顶进去更深，擦过生殖腔口，刺激得omega差点飙泪。  
小傻子坐起来用手臂环着Mommy，却因为omega圆滚滚的肚子而没办法再进一步。段宜恩把王嘉尔的脑袋往胸口上按，说嘉嘉帮Mommy吸吸奶好不好，这里涨得很难受。  
alpha把头埋在Omega胸口，舌头卷着乳尖很认真地吮吸起来，omega又说你再揉揉好不好？小傻子也照做。

然后omega就高潮了，小穴抽搐着喷出一股股液体，alpha没怎么抽动的性器却依然笔直地杵着。  
好丢人，不仅被揉胸揉到后面流水，还被吸乳头吸到后面高潮。回过神来的omega羞得不行，小傻子还要火上浇油，“Mommy骗人，这里根本没有奶喝。”alpha噘着嘴不满地看他，段宜恩哄着说以后会有的，到时候都给嘉嘉喝嘛。Mommy现在病好了，你就出来嘛，不然弟弟会不舒服的。  
“可是Mommy治好了，嘉嘉还没治好呢。”小傻子气呼呼，“Mommy就知道弟弟弟弟，一点都不喜欢嘉嘉。”  
“哪有！”段宜恩从alpha身上下来，堵不住的淫液顺着腿根滑落。他让alpha起来站到床边，自己在床边坐下，托着刚刚才被蹂躏过的乳房裹住alpha的性器。“这样子也可以治病啊。”

F.  
Alpha最后在段宜恩嘴里交代了的时候卧室门外传来了开门的声音，斑斑的声音由远及近，最后停在了卧室前。  
“还没有起床吗？段先生？”


End file.
